


Thanks for Breakfast

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [243]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Cooks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 02:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18217157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/22/19: “slippery, flash, dribble”





	Thanks for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 03/22/19: “slippery, flash, dribble”

Still half-asleep Derek watched Stiles wield a slippery butter knife to lay three pats artfully atop a stack of pancakes. Over them he poured maple syrup till it dribbled down the sides. No less than six strips of bacon finished the presentation.

Derek wondered what inspired his boyfriend to such attentive plating when Stiles usually scarfed down food with no regard for culinary artistry, like a famished raccoon.

When the bountiful plate was set before him Derek’s surprised expression was answered by Stiles’s flashy smile.

“After what you accomplished last night,” Stiles grinned, not innocently, “you deserve a sweet reward!”


End file.
